This invention relates generally to impacted teeth, and more specifically to methods and apparatus to facilitate repositioning teeth.
Orthodontia generally involves the treatment of malocclusions by the use of fixed appliances, such as brackets and archwires. A plurality of standardized orthodontic appliances are available for use by an orthodontist to facilitate straightening teeth. However, when a malocclusion involves one or more impacted teeth, especially the maxillary canines, the repositioning of such teeth may require the cooperation of several dental specialties, particularly oral surgery and orthodontics.
To facilitate repositioning impacted teeth, at least some known ligation techniques require surgically exposing the impacted tooth and attaching a first end of a chain or a wire around a neck of the impacted tooth. The second end of the chain is then coupled to an anchoring means such that a force is applied to the impacted tooth. Moreover, at least some known ligation techniques also require the wire to be braided between the impacted tooth and the second end. Over time, as the tooth is repositioned in response to the force, the pressure applied from the chain to the tooth lessens, and the chain must be re-tightened to the anchoring means to ensure an adequate thrusting force is applied to the tooth. In addition, as the tooth is shifted, a portion of the tooth structure surrounding the impacted tooth may be damaged as the chain links press against the structure. Furthermore, occasionally an additional surgical procedure may be necessary to re-tightened the chain around the tooth.
To facilitate reducing an amount of tooth structure damage, at least some other known ligation techniques bond an orthodontic fixture to an external surface of the tooth. An orthodontic gold chain is then coupled to the fixture and coupled to an anchoring means such that a considerable force is applied to the tooth. However, as the tooth shifts, the pressure applied to the tooth may lessen, such that the gold chain must be continuously re-tightened to ensure an adequate thrusting pressure is again applied to the impacted tooth. As a result, only an intermittent interruptive thrusting force is applied to the impacted tooth.